Your Last Love
by Klarobass
Summary: A place for all my Klaus/Caroline drabbles. Ranging from AU, AH, canon divergence, missing moments in between the seasons and anything in between. Possibly crossover AU's too. Rated T with the possibility of being bumped up to an M rating.
1. Is this a date?

_**A/N: Here's my first Klaus/Caroline drabble. All my drabbles will be going here, so if you have any prompts you can PM me on this site, or on my Tumblr (also Chucklaus). I have more in the works. My longer one-shots will be under another story. Would love to receive some prompts. I have some more in the works which hopefully I'll have time to work on soon.**_

 _ **Special thanks to my Beta CBK1000 for helping me with the editing.**_

 _ **And thanks to my-light-into-darkness on Tumblr for the prompt. The prompt was based off this sentence "What is this, a date?" and this what I came up with. Hope you like it.**_

It was a late Thursday afternoon when Caroline found herself at a party hosted at the Mystic Grill. She and Tyler had decided to take a break. 'No, Tyler decided to take a break for the both of us,' she muttered disdainfully to herself. After Tyler bit Caroline, he decided to leave town for a while to break the sire bond plaguing him. He decided it was best for the both of them if they took a break from them for awhile.

Caroline wished Tyler would have given her a choice, but as per usual he decided everything that regarded both of them by himself, without consulting her at all. She wondered what happened between them that got them to this place. She wanted to blame it on Klaus and Tyler's sire-bond to Klaus, but no matter how hard she tried, no matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't. She continued to drown her thoughts as she found the very Hybrid who had been invading her thoughts sit in the stool beside her, obviously quite proud of himself. "Well, this is a lovely surprise, love."

Ugh, that arrogance and that damn accent of his sent a thrill up her spine that she couldn't quite place. "What do you want Klaus?" Her eyes blazed into Klaus's. "No hybrids to command or entertain?"

Klaus just smirked at her, clearly amused. "Now why would I need my Hybrids when I have a beautiful, strong lady sitting right here? And with no date, I presume?"

"What is this?" she said, irritated. "A date?"

"It can be," he said smugly as a sly grin spread across his features. "If you want it to be."

"Hmmm," she started, contemplating it. "I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks."

She was a firecracker, Klaus decided. Klaus was not one to back down from a challenge, so he continued with this song and dance. He scooted closer to her, a little too close for Caroline's comfort. "Oh, come on love, don't be like that. Just one drink. I promise not to bite," he offered, not wanting to back down from this game.

"And as you have no date, I have no date, why don't you say we just enjoy each other's company," he suggested.

Never in his whole immortal life had Klaus been so captivated by someone else's company. He'd spent his whole immortal life running from his father, fearing discovery at any moment. His father's cruelty had taught him to be sadistic in return. It was his only chance at surviving his father's wrath.

Never in his whole life as a vampire had he been so enthralled by the presence of another vampire. He believed love was weakness, but could he have been wrong? Maybe it was what would deplete the hollowness he felt inside his black heart.

If it even was love. He would easily admit he was enamored by her, intrigued even. But love? He washed that thought away. He couldn't, he tried to reason with himself. He didn't love because he didn't care. So why was it when he was around Caroline that he let his guard down and allowed her to peek into his soul, as if he genuinely wanted Caroline get to know him? He wanted to feel like he mattered to someone, someone who saw him as worth saving.

Caroline was the most stubborn, powerful, enticing woman he had ever met. She was full of light, beautiful, smart, and stronger than anyone he had ever met.

It certainly was a troubling thought, he acknowledged silently as he shifted in his comfortable seat next to Caroline, hoping she would relinquish her own doubts about Klaus just for one night, and for once just try to understand him. "Come on, Caroline. Take a chance, just for this one night. I dare you just to get to know me without your usual revulsion, or hostility," he tried to say persuasively.

Based on the way her shoulders relaxed, and her expression softened, he could see she was willing to concede, even if just for one night. "Fine." She turned to look at the Hybrid. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You. Your hopes, dreams, aspirations?" The way Caroline looked at Klaus in that moment sent a fuzzy feeling up his chest. No one in a thousand years had ever looked at him like that, like what he said mattered. "You know, no one's actually taken an interest in me like that. Why do you care so much? I'm really not that interesting."

"I beg to differ," he said, hoping to get her to see how interesting he thought she really was. "You're beautiful, smart, intriguing, fascinating," he began, smiling in a way that rarely anyone ever saw of the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson. Most people only glanced at him, and fled in terror. Not Caroline though, she wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. Even after all the revenge he reveled in. She saw Klaus for who he really was, and didn't even flinch. "I don't know how to explain it, but when I'm around you I feel like I can be someone different, that I don't have to be the monster everyone fears."

Caroline took in Klaus's words, seriously contemplating what he was telling her. "So, how did you become the most hated and feared out of all the vampires?" she said, genuinely wanted to know. She also didn't want to talk about her insecurities as a human at the moment. She sincerely wanted to know why he was so feared. Especially since she was beginning to see some light shine through him she never thought possible. He was showing her some of his vulnerability. It surprised her to see Klaus in this light.

"Well, that's a long story, love, but rest assured it has a tragic ending," he said, and something in his tone shifted, she could see how his voice had become shaky, his eyes began to fill with darkness and she now regretted asking him that.

"Klaus, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, its fine," he brushed off, trying to hide the years of torment he endured, even before becoming a vampire. "It's not something I talk about often," he explained sadly. "Mostly because it was a really painful experience. My father hated me for something I didn't have any control over, and as a result he hunted me for over a thousand years. He may be dead now, but those memories still flood my subconscious. I wish I could forget, but I just can't."

Caroline nodded in response, reveling in Klaus's raw honesty. It was so rare for Klaus to put this side of himself on display, yet he was showing her all of his demons, and Caroline could see the light parts of himself trying to shine through his shell of darkness.

Klaus just smiled. He never revealed the darkest parts of himself to someone he barely knew, but ever since that night on her birthday, he couldn't stop thinking about her; he genuinely wanted to know her. "You know, Caroline, I meant what I said on your birthday. One day, when you're ready. If you'll let me, I'd love to show you the world. Rome, Paris, even Tokyo. There's a whole world out there waiting for you to see, and I'd love to show it to you."

Caroline smiled in earnest satisfaction. Maybe there were shades of darkness in him, but there were also specks of light trying to break through, and she wanted to get to know those parts of him more.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? This is my very first time writing for Klaus and Caroline. So, please be gentle. And reviews would be awesome. Both positive and constructive.**_


	2. Darkest Desires

_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, if I did Klaus and Caroline would be together now, wouldn't they?_

 _Special thanks to my beta CBK1000_

 _A/N; here's another chapter. Rating has been bumped up to M now. And I've renamed the story your last love. As I'm combining my longer one-shots and drabbles here._

Caroline sauntered through the deep emerald forest. The air bristled through the droughty air. Caroline began to move her legs through the cold breeze. Her thoughts immediately went to Matt; she had just got back from meeting with Matt at the Salvatore Boarding house, where she'd learnt he was behind at school.

It was always in Caroline's nature to help those she deemed her friends. Matt was no exception. It was no secret he always got caught in the combat between the supernatural and the humans; he was amazingly normal, something that was not common in Mystic Falls.

Just as she began to stroll through the woods, she felt a rush of air whirl beside her. There was a tingling in her skin, and then she came face to face with something she thought she would never see again.

Klaus.

What was he doing in Mystic Falls? When Stefan had told her that Klaus had moved to New Orleans, and wasn't coming back, she believed him. Why had he left in the first place? Confusion swirled in her head. She wasn't supposed to care; Klaus was the enemy, and she had to keep reminding herself of that.

When he had made an attempt to befriend her, things between them had started looking up. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy his company. There was something about Klaus being in her presence that caused her cheeks to flush brightly, her eyes to glisten radiantly, and a smile to spread across her face.

Once news broke that he had left Mystic Falls for good, she felt her heart shatter into a million broken pieces. She tried to tell herself she didn't care. The truth was the anguish she felt slashed its way into her heart. She didn't understand why Klaus just left without saying a word, or explaining himself. Or even saying goodbye.

"Hello, Caroline," he said almost weakly.

Klaus and Caroline had just begun to amble through the dark forest when Caroline suddenly broke the silence. "They said that you were gone for good," she said softly, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"It's true," he admitted, not able to look at Caroline while he said those words. It was almost as if he felt...regret. But that couldn't be, could it? Klaus wasn't one to express feelings freely, yet with Caroline he always seemed to express them more openly. Did this mean he regretted leaving?

If that was the case, that meant whatever reason he had for leaving had to be quite massive. "But I never meant to leave without saying goodbye."

Caroline shot him a look, then turned away from him and started darting in the opposite direction. "You don't owe me an explanation," she bit out, harsher than she would have liked. "You're moving on, by all means, just go," she snarled, her voice not matching how she actually felt. Why did talking to Klaus feel like rocket science sometimes?

Talking to Klaus was so difficult at times. The way he just shut down, or refused to express how he felt was nauseating.

"But that's just it, isn't it?" he asked, struggling to find his voice. His eyes scanned hers, until she would hold his gaze. "I never meant to leave without saying goodbye."

She scoffed in amusement at Klaus's response. Was he for real? He just strolled back into town like everything was normal and nothing was amiss. Seriously? But Klaus's next words almost caused her to stumble in utter shock.

"Come with me to New Orleans," he offered, hoping that she would see the prosperity in his offer. Caroline knew how much Klaus always wanted her to see the world. Was this his way of keeping that promise? "What are you afraid of?" he asked as Caroline started to walk away from him.

"You," she stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, whirling around to face Klaus. "I'm afraid of you."

Klaus's face fell at her words, and she immediately began to regret them. It was true she was frightened of him. But not him per se, more just the way he made her feel. The way he made her insides burn with desire. The way she longed to be touched by him.

"Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you're afraid of yourself?" he shot back, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Your deepest, darkest desires," he continued, slinking closer towards her. "Deep down you long to have your perfect feathers ruffled, don't you," he said with the crooked grin he was accustomed to sporting.

Caroline gasped at Klaus's choice of words, remembering how emotionless Elena had been when she let those exact words pour out of her mouth, rolling off her tongue like a band aid. "You're delusional," she said, folding her arms. Klaus started to inch in closer to her.

"Am I?" he asked, moving closer towards hers, their faces only inches apart, yet still so far away. "Or maybe I'm right, and you can't bring yourself to admit it. Because if you admit it, than you realize that there is something brewing between us."

Caroline let Klaus's words sink into her mind. Was he right, was she beginning to harbor feelings for the hybrid, the same hybrid who had terrorized her friends since his arrival? Caroline suddenly felt guilt seep its way into her.

She realized what he was saying held a candle of truth to it. She was starting to experience feelings towards him, and that transformed into a streak of guilt. She felt as if she was betraying her best friends she'd known her whole life, since kindergarten. They told each other everything, they shared everything, but yet she knew Bonnie and Elena, and especially Tyler, would never understand the feelings blossoming for Klaus.

Would they judge her? A small part of her yearned for them to understand. Mainly Elena, knowing the relationship she had with Damon. The same Damon who had spent years terrorizing Caroline. Bonnie, she accepted, would never understand. After all, she was a servant of nature, and in turn, never took kindly to Vampires. Especially given that Klaus was breaking the laws of nature itself, and creating a shift in the balance.

Bonnie she could understand; Elena would be tough though. A part of her did understand, hugely so, why Elena would disapprove, and another part of her wanted to shake Elena for her hypocrisy. As far as she was concerned, Damon was no better, or even worse than Klaus. But then again Caroline was biased wasn't she?

She had admitted to having feelings for the Original Hybrid, so why wouldn't her opinion differ from others? But Caroline just simply didn't care anymore.

She was exhausted from all the fighting between her and her friends, all the relationship drama with Tyler and his thirst for getting even with Klaus. Klaus, since that fateful day he had saved her life, showed more concern for her than anyone in her life ever had. He chose her first. Put her above revenge, and that was one of the biggest things she liked about him. Everyone always put her last in their list of priorities, but Klaus.

Klaus put her first.

It was with that realization that she realized that she did want Klaus, that she wanted to give into her desires for once, not caring what judgment would dawn on her.

She was the only one who saw the darkness that echoed in Klaus's eyes. Klaus was not a villain by choice, he was a villain of circumstance, and even that was debatable to her.

Klaus was different with her.

He was gentle, tender, and, dare she say, sweet to her. But he was ruthless as well, which in turn made him very protective of her.

"And what if I do, Klaus," she said, her voice authoritative and challenging. "It won't change anything. You'll still be in New Orleans, and I'll, I'll still be here...in Mystic Falls."

It wasn't lost on Caroline that his expression seemed to soften at her expression. Caroline loved it in Mystic Falls that was for sure, she knew without a doubt. However, she would be lying if she didn't admit she felt a thrill at the thought of seeing the world, and attending college next year at Whitmore.

"Is that longing I sense in your voice, Caroline," he said, smirking as his eyes once again met hers. "Yes, I know I left without saying goodbye, I wish I didn't have to go to New Orleans at all, but the witches left me no choice. If I had my way, I would stay right here, wreaking havoc here, wreaking Havoc on Silas and trying to become a man worthy of you," he said, a cloud misting his eyes at his last words.

Caroline realized that he was being sincere when he spoke then. She knew Klaus was a self-loathing man, she just didn't realize how deep it ran until now. She knew Klaus was a lonely person, but she always thought Klaus utilized it to evoke fear in others, who would tremble at the mention of his name. After all, feared men never had much in the way of company, unless they were minions or soldiers, such as his failed Hybrids.

She realized what she wanted, regardless of what kind of judgment she would receive from her friends; she realized she just didn't care.

She moved in closer to Klaus, drinking in his appearance. She leaned in, her lips inching closer to Klaus, and she pressed her lips against his. Klaus let out a soft moan at the sensation of Caroline's mouth covering his. His mouth began to open, granting more access to Caroline as her tongue glided against his.

Klaus's tongue began to collide with Caroline's in perfect rhythm. Klaus pressed Caroline up against one of the trees in the forest. It was taking all his willpower not to just take her then and there. Klaus had known for a while he was in love with Caroline, but never believed he had a shot with her. But the real experience was so much more thrilling.

Caroline ripped Klaus's shirt from his chest in a swift movement, and returned to kissing him passionately, her tongue dancing with his, causing a fire to blaze within her.

Klaus removed her emerald blazer, then his fingers began to skate their way up her skirt, causing Caroline to emit a soft moan at the pleasure she was receiving from Klaus's ministrations. Then his mouth slipped to her neck, sucking on the skin there, and it took all her willpower not to just beg for him to take her.

Being with Klaus in this way was a whole new experience that was alien to her. Caroline was no stranger to sex, but with Klaus it seemed different. He evoked passion in her that she had never felt with anyone before. She knew she should feel guilty for being with Klaus this way, but she didn't. She was aware once Tyler found out, when and if he returned, that he was going to be pissed. But she was so swept up in the moment that she couldn't bring herself to care.

Klaus's hands lifted her shirt, sliding it up her shoulders and then over her head; he let it fall to the ground. He then divested her of all her clothing, except her lace bra and panties. The sight of her in nothing but her lingerie did no favors for his throbbing cock, which began to stiffen at the sight.

Their lips then met once again, electrified by the passion of their tongues melding together. Caroline's hands went to Klaus's buckle, removing it from his pants, before slipping off the pants and tossing them aside. Her hands drifted into his boxers to grab his rigid cock, and now she began to slide them up and down in quick, circular movements from base to head, causing Klaus to groan in ecstasy. She then removed his boxers completely, freeing his already hardened cock. Klaus's breath began to become shallow at what Caroline's fingers were doing. 

Klaus's hands darted down lower towards her body, and lower, until he cupped her ass, pulling her closer towards his cock. She felt a wave of pleasure overpower her like a tidal wave. His fingers began to hook into her panties, swiftly pulling them down and over her legs.

His fingers then glided towards the cups of her bra, teasing her restrained nipples. He then reached behind her back, and unclasped her bra, sliding it over her chest and tossing it to the side. Then he began to massage her breasts, and roll her nipples between his fingers, causing a shudder of breath overtake her. Then he took one of her rosy buds into his mouth, as his hands began to work on the other breast.

Caroline's head was spinning at the pleasure that was surging through her senses. She felt like she was on cloud nine, and the only thing that existed was the two of them.

He leaned in for another kiss, his tongue crashing against hers in equal passion as they began to thrust against the other. It was persistent and hot, like a burning flame. His fingertips had then darted lower, as they found her clit, rubbing in slow, circular movements. Caroline's body was screaming with ecstasy at what she was feeling.

"Fuck," she groaned as she felt arousal begin to hit her faster than a speeding bullet.

His tongue then began to explore her clit, rubbing it it in quick movements, flicking back and forth rapidly before he placed his fingers inside her. One, then two fingers were inside her, causing her to writhe underneath him as she began to buck around his fingers. "Fuck," she cried out again, as she felt the beginning of an orgasm begin to form

"Klaus, please," she said, looking into his devilish eyes.

"Yes, love."

"Just hurry up, I need you. Inside me," she begged.

And with that request he placed himself between her legs, and she spread her legs apart to give him access. He was at her entrance, and then he sank into her, causing her breath to shudder.

He pulled out of her, and then thrust inside again and again in quick movements. Then she felt an orgasm start to form, so he quickened his thrusts; she came first, followed by Klaus, as they joined.

Moments later they collapsed next to each other, gazing into each other's eyes. That was magnificent, Caroline mused to herself. She had never felt so loved before. Tyler never put her first, but everything that Klaus had done for the majority of the time since he chose her, was putting her first. Even with their passionate sex they just had, he was thinking of her only. He was pleasing her first. It was in that moment she realized something.

Caroline was Klaus's first choice; he would wait however long it took to be with her.

She didn't know what drove him away from Mystic Falls and into the depths of New Orleans. One thing she did know was that it wasn't his choice, and that she would wait however long it took to be with him.

"That was—"

"Spectacular," Klaus finished for her, smiling softly. Caroline chuckled at the sight. She had never seen Klaus truly smile like that before. She saw him grin like a Cheshire cat when he was amused, or flash that crooked grin when he had a diabolical scheme up his sleeve, but never a genuine smile.

"What?" Klaus asked, when he heard a chuckle escape her.

"It's just that I've never seen you smile before," she elaborated. "Like, ever."

"There's a first time for everything I guess," he offered. "Besides, how could I resist when I have the epitome of sunlight right here with me?"

"I'm full of light," she said teasingly. Never in her lifetime did she ever expect someone like Klaus could make her feel this way, but he had, and it surprised her and overwhelmed her at the same time. But it begged the question, where did they go from here?

Klaus had a whole new life in New Orleans, and she had her life here in Mystic Falls, and would be attending college at Whitmore next year. As much as a huge part of her wanted to throw everything away, and join him in New Orleans, she just couldn't.

She had to finish college; she had a future planned out that differed from Klaus. As much as she was beginning to accept her feelings, she couldn't let that sway her from her future at Whitmore. It was something that she had planned to do with Bonnie and Elena for the longest time, and she couldn't stray away from that now.

"Klaus," she spoke softly; she knew they needed to have this conversation "Yes, love?" he asked, seeing the worry in Caroline's eyes as they locked with his.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked in a whisper, with a little bit of overwhelming sadness. After today, he would have to return to his neck of the woods in New Orleans, and she would remain in Mystic Falls.

"I don't know," he admitted with complete honesty, not wanting to lie to her anymore. "We can always visit each other, send letters, call each other," he prattled. "I don't know what the future holds, but one thing I do know is I'm willing to wait however long it takes to be with you."

Caroline smiled as brightly as the sun. For the first time she saw hope for her and Klaus, something she never thought she would say. Right now, she would focus on the present and figure out her future with Klaus later. She did, however, know she wanted Klaus to be a part of her future.

 _A/N: sorry for the wait. I've been quite busy lately and have had next to no time to write until now. The good news is I've found a writing schedule that works for me. However, given that I haven't updated my other fic, in my other fandom in a while. I'm going to be focusing on that for a while, before updating another chapter. Given as I still have a few scenes for it to write. Once I do, I will find a balance between both stories. This is my first time writing smut in a long time, so apologies if it's not that great. I do hope to get better at it over time. So, what did you think? And I hope to write something in this fandom again soon. Probably something much longer though, in terms of chapter length._


End file.
